A hydrogen fuel cell vehicle is one of eco-friendly vehicles and includes a fuel cell system that produces electricity through an electrochemical reaction between hydrogen and oxygen. When the fuel cell vehicle crashes, a secondary accident such as electric shock or fire may occur due to a residual high voltage in a fuel cell stack.
The disclosure of this section is to provide background of the invention. Applicant notes that this section may contain information available before this application. However, by providing this section, Applicant does not admit that any information contained in this section constitutes prior art.